


小熊软糖

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	小熊软糖

【诺灿】小熊软糖  
傻白甜诺灿，小甜饼，白色情人节瞎搞的。  
===============================  
李帝努时常想起他第一次见到李东赫的样子。  
和他不一样，或者说，和李帝努曾经的朋友们都不一样，李东赫人生过去的那些年都迎着济州岛的阳光自由自在的长大，所以他们第一次见面的时候，李东赫蜜糖一样的肤色上好像也带着一点阳光似的。那时候李东赫的脸还没有张开，大概是因为有着鸡蛋一样圆圆的脸庞，让他的五官带着一种微妙的稚气，笑起来的时候露出雪白的牙齿，让人一点脾气都没有。声音很特别，带一种一种奶声奶气的鼻音，偶尔李帝努会觉得那听起来甚至像个女孩。  
不过李东赫完全不像是女孩。  
他还记得那时候李东赫迟到了，他那时候是个又黑又瘦的矮冬瓜，老师还没开始训他，李东赫笑嘻嘻的摆出一副吃惊的面孔，浮夸的说道，“哇！难道以后都是这么漂亮的姐姐给我上课吗？好幸福！”  
漂亮的姐姐一下子没了脾气，轻轻地拍了一下李东赫的后脑勺，叫他下次不准迟到，就放过他了。  
见到李帝努也是一样的。李东赫既没有无视，也没有表现的很过分，先是看了他两眼，过了好一会才小声说道，“喂，你是不是那个演广告的小孩啊？”  
李帝努当时不太想跟他说话，因为李东赫怎么看都要比他年纪小，难道济州岛来的孩子都这么没有礼貌吗？  
“真的是你啊！”李东赫上下打量了李帝努一番，“哇，你已经长得比我高了！”  
“……我拍上一个广告都好久了。”  
“也是哦。”

年纪小的男孩子总是轻易地打成一团，李帝努完全忘记了是什么时候忘记初见的时候那一点点的芥蒂，李东赫是一个很会“惹人讨厌”，但又让人生不起气来的伙伴，他总是做一些稀奇古怪的事，故意惹你生气再变出一个惊喜。  
李东赫喜欢跳舞，还喜欢跳女团舞，跳的还很好，不如说，他做什么都有天赋，大概是聪明的缘故吧。李帝努想，就算是捉弄人，也是需要天赋的，但是被评选为最有趣和最无趣的时候，他又觉得，最无趣大概也算是一种天赋吧。  
任何一个和李东赫接触过的人都不会觉得他像个女孩，就算他的声音偏中性、就算他会跳很多女团舞、就算他长得格外可爱，也不会。  
但是，如果是这样的话，该用什么来解释他面对李东赫的时候，莫名加快的心跳呢？  
认识一段时间以后李帝努才知道，原来李东赫的肤色原本就要比别人黑一些，但那并无损他的美貌，李帝努留意到李东赫的眼尾带着一个小小的扇形，这难道就是他笑起来比别人可爱的秘诀吗？还有李东赫的皮肤，虽然有些人会觉得黑一点更有男子气，但是和他住在同一个宿舍的李帝努非常清楚，李东赫属于毛发并不茂盛的类型，他的皮肤看起来像绸缎一样光滑，又或者是蜜糖。  
这个时候李帝努就会格外庆幸李东赫和他一样，是非常喜欢肢体接触的类型。坐在旁边的话，李东赫的手就会无意识的去触摸旁边的人，走着走着也会出现莫名其妙的拥抱，从后面搂住的话，十指紧扣也不会拒绝。李帝努感受到湿热的汗渐渐从交握的指缝中渗出来，但李东赫从来都不会甩开他的手。  
海边的夕阳里，李东赫自顾自的在石台子上躺了下来，枕着李帝努的腿，他不使坏的时候就像这样，乖巧的像个玩偶似的，李帝努像一个女孩抚摸自己心爱的玩具那样，轻轻地摸了摸李东赫柔顺的发丝。  
“Jeno啊。”李东赫拽着他的另一只手漫无目的的把玩着，“你接过吻吗？”  
李帝努突然明白了，也许像女孩的那个人是我吧，但是他老老实实的摇了摇头，却又带着一点期待。  
李东赫坐了起来，看着他认真的说道，“那我们试试吧？”  
没有什么拒绝的道理，他捧着李东赫的脸用自己的嘴唇轻轻的碰了一下，李东赫的嘴唇有点肉嘟嘟的，他曾以为那应该是温热柔软的，但实际上在海风的吹拂下，稍微有一点凉。  
于是他试着问了，“接吻是这样的吗？”  
李东赫挠挠头，“大概不是吧。”  
“那你试试？”  
“嗯。”  
李东赫又吻了过来，大概是参考了爱情片吧，李东赫试着用舌头去舔李帝努的嘴唇，这时候李帝努感觉到他的嘴唇是柔软又温暖的了，但是谁也没有闭上眼睛，对视了几秒之后李帝努忍不住弯起了眼睛，这个笑的预告太过明显了，李东赫也忍不住笑了起来。  
李东赫笑着推了他一把，“不准笑！”  
“是你先笑的……”  
“是你的眼睛先笑的！”  
“那我们都不睁眼睛。”  
“好。”  
李帝努看着李东赫闭上眼睛，这动作带着一点说不上来的乖巧和惹人怜惜，因为迟迟没有人行动，睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样轻轻颤动了起来。于是李帝努也闭上眼睛吻了上去。  
没有人睁眼，也没有笑场，李东赫的舌头比嘴唇的温度还要高一些，他忍不住收紧了搂着李东赫的腰的双手，而李东赫也紧紧地揽住了他的脖子。李帝努以前不知道为什么爱情小说里总会说恋爱是甜的，但他确信李东赫现在尝起来像一颗小熊软糖。

回程的路上，李东赫突然没头没尾的对他说。  
“还记得我们那个暑假，玩游戏连赢了四局那次吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“这感觉比那强多了。”  
-END-


End file.
